


Only Wanna Dance With You

by piece_of_resistance



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy?, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, babysitting together, etc... - Freeform, everythings the same but they're human, guys this is a mess but so am i, interrupted kisses, is this what my life has become? Writing lego slow burn?, oblivious idiots, such as, this will be full of cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_resistance/pseuds/piece_of_resistance
Summary: Emmet and Lucy’s complicated road from “Super Special Best Friends” to something more. Takes place before the epilogue of the second movie.





	Only Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Well, as for right now, a series of linear one-shots, each one of them including cheesy romantic cliches to further Emmet and Lucy’s relationship until they finally get together -_-  
> So my headcanon here, in order for everything to make sense, is that Emmet and Lucy did actually get together at the end of the first movie and dated for a couple of years (or at least tried to, ya know, because of everything that was going on) but ultimately decided to be “special best friends instead” so this takes place after the movie but before the epilogue.
> 
> Y’all, I’m a reader, not a writer so idk what this mess is. Not to mention the fact that I can’t remember the last time I wrote a story in English and this just exists because we need more emmetstyle fanfics in this world so yeah :/ this was brought to you by: “And there was only one bed!” which is what started this whole thing in my head, this is so sad. Anyways there it goes.

She was standing at the protruding platform at top of the broken Statue of Liberty once more, not brooding this time, but just simply being.  
It was a nice morning. The sky was blue, the sun was bright and nothing seemed to have changed much from the day before, at least not physically because now everything was different and the lack of alien attacks was the first indicator of it.

This had been her favorite place to contemplate the war that had stolen so much of their lives for five years. Now all of that was gone, and there was finally peace and union and for the first time in a long time, she was free of burden. No more fighting or running away and hiding, now she could do whatever she wanted with her life, it’s just—she didn’t know just what that was...alright maybe she was brooding a little. Usually, this was the part where she’d get interrupted, by Emmet, specifically, with two cups of coffee like every other morning.

There was no Emmet this time, however. She turned around and crossed her arms, staring at the door where her special best friend was bound to come out of at any moment.  
Sure enough, the door did open, but instead of revealing the person she wanted to see most, it was her friend, Unikitty who she saw instead. Lucy hopped her disappointment did not show on her face.

“Hey, Wyldstyle.”  
“Unikitty,” Lucy greeted her with a small smile. “What are you doing here? You never come up here.”

The princess shrugged. “Just checking on you, you’ve been brooding here all morning.”  
“No, I wasn’t brooding. The war is over and there’s nothing to brood about. Anyways, have you seen Emmet? He’s usually always around at this time.”  
Unikitty made a cute thinking face for a second before answering Lucy’s questions. “Yeah, I saw Emmet. He left way earlier in the morning for a private meeting with the queen.”

_A private meeting with the queen? _She thought. _What for?___

__

_______ _ _ _

Lucy tried to seem as unconcerned as possible as she leaned back on the metal railings. “Did he, now? And why is that?”  
Unikitty shook her head. “He didn’t tell, but I guess he had to meet his daughter sooner or later.” 

Lucy was glad she had not been drinking any coffee. She would’ve choked on it.  
“His WHAT?!”  
The surprise made her think her eyeballs would come out of her sockets, meanwhile, Unikitty had started to giggle. How could she giggle at something like that?

“Cmon, you! We were all there when Emmet created the heart that would later on become the queen. I thought you had figured it out.”

Oh. That.  
She sighed with relief upon the realization. “Ah, yes of course I remember. I just didn’t think of it that way, I guess.”  
“Well, the queen does. You can ask Emmet all about it when he comes back.”  
“Which will be?”  
“After dinner, I believe.”

Damn. And it was just ten in the morning. What was she supposed to do all day? This was already starting to look like a very dull day already.  
They had just gotten back from the Systar System and their whole world-ending adventure the night before, so yeah, who could blame her for wanting to spend some chill time with her special best friend after all of that?  
She did not realize when her lips formed a small pout.

“Aww don’t be sad, Wyldstyle.”  
Oops, had she let her feelings show on her face? Just what was wrong with her today?  
“What? No, I’m not sad!”  
“You miss him don’t you?” The princess stretched out every syllable, singing the question, and taunting Lucy with the implications.

_Oh no. Here we go again. ___  


____

____

This was nothing new when it came to Unikitty. She loved to play matchmaker and she especially loved to remind Lucy that Emmet was right there, as if she didn’t already know.  
Well, it just so happened that Lucy did not feel like dealing with that, in particular, that day, so she sighed and mentally prepared herself to continue the conversation.

“Of course I do! But I also know that tone of yours and whatever you’re thinking of, just stop it.”  
“Wyldstyle, I think it’s time you and I have a little girls talk.”  
“No, we’re not doing this and I think, in fact, that this regular talk is already over.”  
“Do you still, you know— like _like _him?” Unikitty grinned, completely ignoring Lucy’s last comment and Wyldstyle only rolled her eyes and snorted. What a ridiculous way of asking if she was still in love with him even after their mutual break up two years ago.__

____

“No.” She replied very bluntly and as a matter of factly and turned around to leave. She was not having this conversation again. Especially not after the most recent events. 

“Ah, Wyldstyle, you’re not fun! Fine, I’ll stop, but just remember: there might be other girls or boys who might like Emmet and if you don’t make a move first, someone else might.”  
That made her stop frozen where she was.  
“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh, nothing… it’s just the things I hear around, that’s all,” The Princess was ecstatic to finally Wyldstyle’s attention but decided to play it cool, imitating Lucy’s previous nonchalant leaning position.  
“Who have you heard say those things?”  
“I thought we weren’t having this conversation.”  
“W—We’re not!”  
“Alright then.” The princess made an act of leaving, strutting to the doorframe with a very pleased expression on her face.

Lucy mumbled under her breath, still glaring at the direction where her friend had disappeared “What a stupid way to start the day,” Out of boredom and frustration, she kicked a rock with her boot and watched it fall and plump on the desert below.  
_I wish I was that rock._

____

“We are helping to clean up the mess in the city and move blocks around! You coming?” Unikitty yelled from downstairs. 

Whatever. It wasn’t as if she had anything better to do that day.

Still in a sour mood, she put her hoodie on, as well as her scarf and goggles. She grabbed her crossbow and stared at it for a moment, debating on whether she should take it with her or not, but ultimately decided against it. She wasn’t gonna need it today—probably not ever. 

_“That’s right,” _She thought as she put it away. _“No more war means no more fighting.”___

_____ _

_____ _

It was time for new beginnings.  


* * *

Emmet was not sure how long he’d been gasping. Well, of course, once the queen had first called him “dad” and taken her original form in front of him, all the pieces had fallen together and that was when his mouth had first shaped a perfect O. But that had been a while ago, again, he wasn't sure exactly how long, but the news had really taken him by surprise.  
And now he was done being shocked, well, not really, but he was done gasping.

“Finally!” Watevra laughed as she took a more humanoid form and walked towards Emmet with a warm smile.  
“I— well, sorry! I mean I just wasn't expecting this! This is fantastic!”  
Emmet’s contagious enthusiasm filled the already colorful atmosphere of the throne room, even Ice Cream Cone had a faint smile upon his face and everyone else clapped, making Emmet blush.

“I know, right! I’ve been dying to meet you, The Special! Emmet Brickowski, the man who created me!” She stopped for a moment, looking almost kind of shy which was extremely uncharacteristic for the Queen “You don’t mind it if I call you dad, do you?”

The question surprised Emmet, but nonetheless, he nodded.  
“Yes, of course!”  
“Oh great! Believe it or not, I was kind of nervous, right hun?”  
Oh, Batman was also there! Emmet had not noticed his presence in the room before, but now that he did, he could not help wonder how he’s missed it, considering how out of place he looked all dressed in black in such a glittery and rainbowy room. That and in the middle of all the smiles, he was glaring at Emmet. Oh boy.  
“Yes. yes, she was.” 

Noticing the sudden tension between Batman and Emmet, Watevra decided to do something about it. Clearly, there were still things that needed to be sorted out.  
“Um, alright then! Why don’t we go somewhere more private to talk just the three of us? You know, like the family we now are! Did you eat breakfast yet, dad?”  
“No, actually. I came here first thing in the morning.”  
“Oh great! Let’s go to the dining room. Ice Cream Cone, make sure everything’s ready, please.”

“As you please, your majesty. Follow me.”  
Ice Cream Cone lead the three of them through a labyrinth of hallways, each and every single one of them different in color but all equally fancy and sparkly. Emmet could not help to be mesmerized by the whole beauty of the palace.  
After walking for a couple of minutes, they made it to a nice dining room with a long table full of food in the middle. 

“Let’s all take a seat, shall we?” The queen shapeshifted into a chair which made Emmet giggle. He sat at opposite extremes of the table to her and Batman, who had still not stopped glaring at him. Emmet had a pretty good idea of why the dark knight was so upset with him.

“Uh….so,” Emmet started awkwardly, gaining the Queen and Batman's attention. He had to say this sooner or later. “Listen, Watevra, Batman…I’m so sorry I ruined your wedding. It was a whole misunderstanding and I was wrong, but there’s still no excuse for doing what I did. I hope you can forgive me.”

He bowed his head in shame, suddenly feeling not so hungry anymore, as he waited for their response.

“Oh, but of course we forgive you! We both understand, and you’re here now to make things better, that’s all that matters now.”  
“Yeah, I mean, we are planning another wedding either way, right Watevs? It will be bigger and better.”  
“ And unlike the last one, you’re actually invited to this one.”

Their words of understanding eased Emmet’s nervousness and put a small smile upon his face.

“You do? Thanks, but are you sure you really do forgive me? Batman you have been glaring at me since I got here!”

As if the answer was completely obvious, Batman rolled his eyes under his mask and groaned. “Yeah, duh! Aren’t fathers and sons in law supposed to be antagonistic to each other?” 

_Um. What? _Emmet wondered. _Why is Batman like this? _“Don’t worry….we don’t have to do that.”__ __

__

____

“I’m glad we got that out of the way, because there’s actually something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, I just never had the chance.” The tone on the queen’s voice changed, she sounded more serious as she changed back to her human form, her blue eyes pierced right through Emmet, whose curiosity had just perked.  
“Sure, you can ask me whatever you want.”  
“Well, after everything that’s happened, our worlds are merging, I’m sure you knew that.”  
Emmet nodded which prompted the queen to continue. “Not only that, I mean I just found my only family—you. Like I said, despite our world coming together, my place remains here, in the Systar System and I know what I’m about to ask might sound crazy but I think it would be great if you could consider, moving in here at the palace?” She finished with a high pitched question and Emmet found himself speechless.

In a silent plea for guidance, he looked at Batman, who was just nodding at him while he stuffed his mouth with breakfast bacon and eggs.  
“It’s gonna be fun, Watevra said she had always wanted a father figure. You can’t say no to that,”  
“I...uh, well—“ Emmet tried thinking about the right words to kindly reject their proposition, but realized he couldn’t do it. Not when his daughter was looking at him with her big blue eyes and the biggest, most hopeful smile he’d ever seen in his life. He was in trouble.  
“I understand you probably have a bunch of things to do back at home so I’m not asking for an answer right away, but please, _please _promise me you’ll think about it.”__

____

Biting his lips was an involuntary thing Emmet would do whenever he was nervous or unsure of something, luckily for him, Watevra did not know this and her hopeful expression did not falter.  
“Okay. I promise I’ll think about it.” He finally gave in.  
“Terrific!” She laughed and continued to change into various forms in order to show her enthusiasm and Emmet and Batman laughed along with her.

They continued to enjoy a pleasant conversation while they ate the remaining of their breakfast and the rest of the day had been equally as fun—Emmet’s chubby cheeks hurt from smiling so much!  
He hadn’t revisited the Queen’s proposition from earlier in the morning all day, as if he had purposely buried it in the back of his mind.

Right now it was time to go home, Sweet Mayhem has offered to take him on her spaceship and he’d gleefully accepted. He couldn’t wait to see Lucy and tell her about all the fun he’d had.  


* * *

After a very long and tedious day of helping around in the city, Lucy had walked back up at the torch of the Statue of Liberty, just as soon as she had finished dinner and was now gazing at the stars, at the galaxies she had already explored in her adventure and thought about the ones she wanted to explore next.

With a sigh, she sat down with her legs hanging. There was a lot on her mind lately, a lot of it had to do with all the events of the day before and yes, the last five years as well.  
It was all over. What was she supposed to do now? All she knew was hiding and fighting and protecting. Contemplating the future like this felt very much like staring down at the water when on a very high springboard before daring to jump. Well maybe that wasn't a fair comparison, the latter one was nothing to her—but still, the feeling uneasiness lingered inside her chest.

One wouldn't have thought that the day right after ending a five years old war would’ve been uneventful, but that’s exactly just what it had been. Leaders were talking, preparations and plans were being made, peace had completely and suddenly settled in and that was all great, but a warrior like Lucy had very little to do and she was in fact very bored.

She was sure the following days would be more interesting though. With Emmet back, even helping to clean up the disasters made by the Duplos all those years ago was sure to be fun. 

Emmet. She always found herself thinking about him, at the end of every day. What Unikitty had said earlier that morning had truly rattled her, although she wasn’t sure why, but she sure hated herself a little for letting the princess’ words get to her.

Emmet and she were special best friends, and she was okay with that—had been okay with it for a long time, so it didn’t make sense for her to get so agitated whenever someone brought up her past relationship with Emmet, or their future. Why did they care so much anyways? She had dated many people before him and had had flings and affairs and no one seemed to make a fuss about those. Emmet was different though, he wasn’t like the guys she had dated before, and he made her feel very different too.

Before she could think too much about it, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the steps of someone approaching.

“Unikitty if you’re just here to bother me again like in the morning, save it. I don’t wanna hear more about it.” Lucy said, her stare still lost in the night sky.

Emmet chuckled behind her and she could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat.  
“Sorry. Not Unikitty, just me.”  
“Emmet! Where’ve you been?” She asked, turning around to face him with a smile on her face, despite already knowing the answer.  
“Oh well, you know, Queen Watevra wanted to see me. I just got back a couple of minutes ago. I knocked at your door and since you didn’t reply, I knew I would find you here.” He said taking a seat on the cold floor next to her.  
Lucy turned away from him, a faint blush on her cheeks. He had gone looking for her first thing.

“Well, how did it go?”  
“Great! Actually, she’s very very nice and sweet and we talked a lot and she explained to me how things were since the beginning—did you know she’s the heart I made all those years ago?”  
“Yes, I do,” Lucy said with humor. “Who would’ve thought?”  
“Not me! But I’m not complaining, besides she’s so great and so much fun! I can’t wait to see what’s gonna happen once we combine our worlds. I bet it’s gonna be awesome!”  
His smile was so contagious, Lucy couldn’t help to giggle a bit too.  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah, I really, really do.” 

Lucy did not reply, instead, she laid down on the floor, her face now facing the night sky and prompted Emmet to do the same.  
“Look at that. Can you believe we were up there, in space fighting for our world, just yesterday?” Her words were merely a melancholic whisper, but he could hear her just fine.  
“Yeah….so much happened in so little time. So much changed.”

And much was yet to change, they both knew and stayed like that for a moment, not really talking, but still enjoying each other's presence, just contemplating the world above them. 

“Look!” she pointed at the sky, one specific star that was brighter than all others. “That’s Stairgate,”  
“And beyond, the Systar System,” He finished for her and they bothlaughed.  
“The scariest place in the whole galaxy! What other things do you recognize?”  
“Um, let me see….” He tapped his chin with his finger as his gaze wandered those stars and planets above. Lucy thought he looked adorable, looking so concentrated on the galaxies, but then his expression fell suddenly and his eyes opened in a terrible realization. There was a deep silence before he finally spoke “I….well,” Slowly, he raised up his hand and pointed up and Lucy’s eyes followed. “That one. I think it’s the dry-ar system.” 

Oh no. She should’ve known remembering that would’ve upset Emmet. Even when he was just being himself and acting happy, there were some things that just were too much for him…and for her too. 

She thought about Rex, about Emmet and how they’d been the same person.  
She felt uneasy at her stomach just thinking about it. That certainly had been a topic she had actively avoided, she didn’t even want to think about the whole incident because it had been just too complicated.  
Still. Upon taking a small glimpse at Emmet’s face as he looked at the dry-ar system, she knew she could not leave him like that. She had to be there for him, she had to be strong and let him know that he was not alone.

But first, she took his hand in hers. His hands were so much bigger than hers, and rougher too. But they were warm and they were safe and comforting.  
He did not flinch at her touch, she almost thought he was way too deep in thought, that he had not noticed the contact, but realized otherwise when his thumb started to stroke the back of her hand.

“Emmet…” finally finding the strength she needed in her voice, she spoke. “I—you know how Rex became, well, Rex because no one came back for him.”  
She felt Emmet’s body stiffen at her side. He held his breath. “Yes…” his thumb had also stopped moving against her hand.

“Well, I just wanted you to know that I never—I would never ever just abandon you like that.” Her voice was as firm and strong as the words she was saying were true. She had to make it that way so he’d understand, so he wouldn’t suspect that treacherous tears were threatening to come out at any second. “Even in whatever twisted version of the future he came from, I would’ve looked for you. Please don’t ever doubt that” 

Of course she would’ve. That was a fact she knew because Lucy was...well, Lucy and she was certain that no matter what, she would have eventually found her way back to Emmet. 

Lucy’s chest filled with pain just by imagining how Rex’s Lucy must’ve felt upon losing her special best friend. Maybe she had assumed the worst after years of wandering the galaxy in search for him. Maybe she was still looking. Lucy couldn’t imagine feeling such despair so she tried, instead, to leave those thoughts aside and bury them away forever. It did not matter anymore. Emmet was here with her, they were safe and sound and so was everyone else.

She finally gained the courage to turn her head in his direction, only to find him already staring at her with the most adorable expression of surprise on his face, lips slightly part and the stars reflecting on his brown eyes. Gosh, he was cute.  
“Lucy….I know, I would never doubt you. But still, thanks for telling me. It means a lot….I would look for you too, no matter what.”

What were they doing? What was going on? The stars had been long forgotten above them and instead, they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Hearts beating fast, sweaty hands and the gap between their lips slowly disappearing—just like teenagers in love.  
But they were not teenagers and nor were they in love...at least they hadn’t been in a long time, or so they had been trying to convince themselves for two stupid years. 

Still, none of them did anything to stop the closeness, in fact, they both leaned in, their lips begging to be kissed.  
An intense feeling of want and need overcame both of them that made them feel as if a fire had been lit inside of them and just when they were about to kiss—

“Wyldstyle! Are you still up there?”  
The moment broke. Lucy could’ve sworn Benny’s voice made it shatter.  
They both opened their eyes simultaneously and proceeded to stand up as fast as they could, hit by the realization of what had just almost happened between them.

“Uh, Yes, I’m here!” Lucy yelled at the direction Benny’s voice had come from and Emmet wondered how she could sound so cool and normal after the moment they’d just shared and how close they had been. After all, his cheeks were now burning and his heart was still racing.

”Are you staying much longer? We were about to turn off the lights!”  
“Uh, no—actually I was about to go back to my room,” Lucy said, not sure to whether she meant it for Emmet or Benny or both. Probably both.  
“Oh alright then, goodnight!” Yelled the spaceman one last time before they could hear him leave.  
“Yeah…” Lucy sighed, crossing her arms and looking down. “It’s getting late. See ya tomorrow? You know, for coffee in the morning?”  
The little hopeful tone in her voice made Emmet smile. He was getting flustered again, just by looking at her, even if she still was not looking at him. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He replied smiling, unaware of how sheepish he’d sounded. 

“Great,” Her eyes finally met his. “Tomorrow I’ll have you tell me all about your visit to the Systar System. I’m sure you’re tired too so go rest. I was helping clean up the mess out there in the city so, yeah….I’m pretty worn out.”

“Don’t worry about it. Go rest. I think I’ll stay here a bit longer.”

She nodded, giving him one last smile before turning around. “See ya tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Lucy.”

Oh no. Emmet panicked once Lucy was finally out of sight. What had just happened? They had both been about to ruin their super special precious friendship by kissing under the moonlight. And what’s worse, he had actually wanted for that kiss to happen and had been so deeply disappointed when it hadn’t.  
But why? They were friends and Lucy did not have those type of feelings for him, at least not since they had broken up.

And him? Well—he wasn’t so sure of what he wanted anymore.  
Queen Watevra’s proposition suddenly popped into his head for the first time since breakfast. That just added another layer to the problem. How was he supposed to say that to Lucy? Should he even tell her?  
He didn’t know. 

Emmet hid his face on his hands. What a mess, but Lucy was right, he _should _rest. He’d just have to deal with that in the morning.__

**Author's Note:**

> This was a whole mess! Anyways I’ll post a new chapter next week probably if I'm not too busy. You can talk to me about Emmetstyle and Rex Dangervest on Tumblr @piece-of-resistance c;


End file.
